The Four Souls Demon
by Darkmoonfang
Summary: Kagome and the gang find a white dog in the middle of the road. Kagome helps and decides to keep it but the dog is not what it seems. Strange things start happening and lost memories are brought up for our heroes! What secerts does this creature keep?
1. New Beginning

The Four Souls Demon

**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned Inuyasha because that would make me a happy girl.

Hi this is my first fan fiction and I'm sorry if it isn't quite your liking but I hope it will be. Please tell me your ideas and also give me your reviews. Just to let you know nothing much happens in the first chapter so don't be surprised. Thank you and enjoy my fan fiction.

**Prologue**

Naraku was defeated, Inuyasha pulled the Tetsusaiga out of Naraku's body and the body disappeared. "It was over finally over," those were the words that came to Inuyasha as he stood before the castle that disappeared before him. The pain and suffering Naraku caused was over for all them except for Sango for she had to kill her own brother but there was some rejoice, Miroku's left hand was sealed and no longer did he have to worry about the black hole. After a few days of rest, they started their journey in search of more shikon shards and thus, everything went back to normal but unknown a great evil was about to appear and also a greater good.

**New Beginning**

"Hentai!"

_slap_!

"When will that stupid monk learn?" said a white haired hanyou, watching the thrashing the perverted monk was getting from the beautiful demon exterminator.

"Inuyasha he is just happy. He is glad that the black hole in his right arm is gone," said raven haired girl who wore a school girl outfit, making ramen for the hungry and demanding hanyou.

'If that's how he is like happy, I hate to see what he does to Sango when joyful,' thought Inuyasha. "Hurry up wench I'm hungry!"

"Sit, boy"

_Thud_!

"I'm starting to think your doing that out of enjoyment." Said Inuyasha trying to get up.

"If you were nice to me for once, it wouldn't happen as much"

'Stupid wench' thought Inuyasha

"Miroku if you touch my butt again, I will kill you"

"Oh but that is how I show my affection for you"

As Sango blushed, Miroku creped his hand and groped Sango again.

"Hentai!"

_slap_!

"Kagome may I have some ramen too?" asked a little red headed fox demon sweetly.

"Sure"

"No way in hell are you having some of my ramen," said Inuyasha and grabbed Shippo by his collar.

"Inuyasha, sit!"

_Thud_!

"Here you go Shippo," said Kagome handing Shippo the ramen meant for Inuyasha.

"Grr, stupid little brat," grumbled Inuyasha and got up angrily.

As soon as he got up a great power surged through his body, making him tremble as it swept past. Shivers went up his spine and for the first time in a while felt scared and unease, he looked over and saw that Miroku went pale and started to shake like him.

"I see that you feel it too, monk," said Inuyasha glancing at him and looked over at where he thought he felt the power.

"What do you feel?" asked Kagome now standing up from where she was sitting and went closer to hear.

"I and Inuyasha just felt a strong power just a little while a go"

"So did I," said Sango coming closer to hear but far away enough so Miroku doesn't do anything perverted.

"We shouldn't worry about it, we are all just restless because Naraku is now gone," said Kagome and put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder.

"Kagome is right, we should set camp," said Sango and left to set up camp and Miroku quickly followed.

"Feh'd," said Inuyasha and walked off.

"Hentai!"

_slap_!

But the power that Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango felt was real, for millions of demons from the lowest in the ground and the highest in the sky felt it too, including some of the most powerful of demons, Sesshoumaru and Kouga.

"What the hell? That power is stronger than that damn mutts and Naraku's!" said Kouga as he felt the power and stopped to see where it came from.

"Hmm?"

"Lord Sesshoumaru what are you looking at?" said Rin looking at Sesshoumaru.

"Ahh, it feels great to be home after 100 years, I guess its time to take back what was rightfully mine!"

Back to the dreamiest guy ever, Inuyasha and the gang.

"You little bastard! you ate my ramen!" said Inuyasha grabbing Shippo again by the collar.

"Inuyasha! I made some for you too," said Kagome and handed him a bowl and went to chat with Sango.

"Ever since that monks hand has gotten better he gropes me when ever he gets the chance" said Sango looking back at Miroku who was chatting with Inuyasha.

"Forget about it, lets go relax in the hot spring" said Kagome leading her to the hot spring.

"I don't know. What if the monk tries something?"

"Don't worry. Inuyasha won't let him"

Back to Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Where do you think your going monk?"

"Ohh, just for a walk"

"You know they'll kill you for going to peek"

"Inuyasha how dare you accuse me of doing such a thing! I'd never do anything like that!"

"Cut the crap, monk or I'll hurt you"

"Very well, Inuyasha"

Back to Kagome and Sango.

When they got into the hot spring Kagome saw the scar Kohaku gave her a long time ago and the memories from the battle came to her.

"I'm sorry about Kohaku," said Kagome sad for her friend.

'It's okay. There was nothing we could do; besides I'll meet him again one day" said Sango sad.

_rustle_

"Did you hear that?" said Kagome looking at where the noise came from.

"Stay right there Kagome, I'll check it out," said Sango and went towards where the sound was coming from.

"AIIIIIEEEEEEEE!"

"That sounded like Kagome and Sango!" said Inuyasha and ran towards the screams with Miroku.

When the finally got there they saw what they screamed about and, well, saw them.

"Hentais!"

_slap_!

"The pain was worth the vision!" said Miroku and kept picturing Sango.

"Feh'd!"

"Perverts." said Sango and Kagome back at the hot spring.

This is the end of my first chapter hoped you liked it. Oh by the way what the girls saw was a monkey. Please some reviews people, I mean really!


	2. Kagome's New Pet and Inuyasha's Rival

The Four Souls Demon

**Disclaimer**: Inuyasha is not mine until I take over the world.

Hi it's me again! I'm still sick but I will write anyways. I like to say thanks to Foxstar2k2 for being the first person to give me a review and, well, thanks! Now on with the story!

**Kagome's New Pet and Inuyasha's Rival **

"Why are you leaving!" said Inuyasha to Kagome angrily.

"What are they fighting about this early?" said Miroku just waking up.

"I think Kagome wants to go home and Inuyasha's stubbornness won't let her," said Sango polishing her boomerang and eyeing Miroku wearily.

"C'mon Inuyasha let me go home! I have a quiz coming up and I need to study!" said Kagome staring at him angrily.

"No, you're not going to go home!" said Inuyasha and saw that Kagome lost eye contact with him for a few seconds.

"Fine Inuyasha, I'll stay for a few more days though"

"What?" said Sango and Miroku at the same time, shocked.

"You're letting him have his way just like that?" said Sango waving her arms in the air.

"Yes"

"Why?" said Sango still a bit shocked from her answer.

"I'll tell you later okay," said Kagome whispering in Sango's ear and Sango nodded.

"Good," said Inuyasha feeling proud of him self because he convinced Kagome to stay.

"Alright we should get going!" said Kagome clapping her hands so everyone will move faster.

Everyone just stared at Kagome surprised by the way she is acting and wondering why she was clapping.

"I agree with Kagome we should get moving or will probably miss some jewel shards" said Sango and everyone packed up and started to walk.

Sango ran up to Kagome to talk. "Kagome why are you in such a rush?" said Sango whispering to Kagome.

"I since something up a head but I'm not sure what it is"

"Do you think it's a jewel shard?"

"I don't know. It's pretty big so I just want to see it"

"Where is it?"

"It's up head on the road, I think"

"Should we tell Inuyasha and Miroku?"

"No, Inuyasha make a big deal that I didn't tell him sooner and who knows what Miroku would do, plus I'm not sure what it is"

"Alright" said Sango and went to walk with Miroku.

"What were you talking about?" asked Miroku curiously.

"We were just saying how Inuyasha have been acting like a jerk more," said Sango trying to be convincing in her lie.

"Okay" said Miroku and slowly creped his hand towards her butt, making sure that she wasn't looking and then groped her.

"Hentai!"

_slap_!

Inuyasha and the rest, headed out in search for more jewel shards but unknown to them that they were about to come across something that will change everything in their lives.

"Miroku you come near me again, I swear I'll have Kirara bite you!" said Sango threateningly.

"Ahh, but it be worth the pain"

"Where it hurts"

"I'll be good," said Miroku quickly.

"Hey what's that up ahead?" said Shippo pointing to a white creature lying in the middle of the road.

"It's a… dog!" said Kagome and lifted up the white dog to find it hardly breathing. "It seems to be sick, we should help it"

"Hell no! Its half dead already besides we have no time, were looking for jewel shards!" yelled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, how could you say that," said Kagome who started to cry.

'Idiot. You made her cry" thought Inuyasha's human side and felt his heart twist seeing Kagome crying because of what he said. "Kagome I…..We'll heal the dog but we're not keeping it"

"Thank you, Inuyasha!" said Kagome giving him a hug and he stiffened but slowly relaxed, wanting to hold her back but knew he couldn't until he knew her feelings.

When Kagome looked back at the dog she finally noticed it was glowing. 'Its whole body is glowing like the Shikon no Tama but how could that be?" thought Kagome, then she felt the dog's breathing going down. 'I'll worry about it later I need to help it'.

Later, they set up camp and Sango was trying to figure out what was wrong with the dog while everyone else watched.

"Sango what's wrong with the dog?" said Kagome looking worried.

"If I'm right, I think the dog is just starving" said Sango putting her hand on the dog's stomach.

_Grumble_

"And that proves that I am right," said Sango feeling proud of herself that she figured it out.

"Thank you Sango!" said Kagome hugging her best friend.

"Don't mention it. I had to do this with Kirara when she got sick"

"Good. Feed the dog and let it go and we can continue looking for jewel shards," said Inuyasha.

"Can we keep the dog?" said Kagome with a mournful look.

"What? No!"

"Please Inuyasha," said Kagome and gave him her puppy eyes.

'Don't look at her. Don't look at her big, brown eyes' Inuyasha looked into her big, brown eyes and felt that he would give her anything in the world to hold her. "Fine! But it better not get in our way!" said Inuyasha and Kagome nodded her head and started to make some food.

"Alright the food is done," said Kagome and placed the food in front of the dog.

'sniff, sniff'

"The dog smells it!" said Kagome happily and watched as the dog gobbled up every last bit of food.

"What are you going to name it?" asked Miroku.

"Well it's a girl, so I'll call her…Ookami!" said Kagome cheerfully.

"May I pet her Kagome?"

"Sure Sango" said Kagome and she petted Ookami and Ookami licked her.

"Heehee!"

"Inuyasha want to pet her?" asked Kagome sweetly and gave him her big, brown eyes.

"Sure wench" said Inuyasha and went to pet Ookami but she almost bit him.

"That damn mutt tried to bite me!" said Inuyasha furiously.

"HAHAHA! Apparently she doesn't like you," said Miroku tauntingly

"Then you pet her"

"Fine and she will like me"

As soon as Miroku was about to pet her, Ookami tried to bite him.

"Ahhhhhhh!" yelled Miroku jumping back. "That dog is evil!"

"See I told you"

"Don't be ridiculous. She probably just doesn't like you," said Kagome and Ookami licked her in the face which made Inuyasha really mad.

"I bet that dog hates boys," said Miroku whispering to Inuyasha. "Shippo go pet Ookami"

"B-but what i-if she bites me!" said Shippo nervously.

"Just do it, runt!" aid Inuyasha tossed him by the dog.

"Ugh!" Shippo got up and slowly tried to pet the dog. "Nice doggie"

'sniff…sniff'

Before Shippo could even pet her, she lunged at him and started to lick everywhere.

"Hahaha!"

Inuyasha and Miroku just stood there surprised by what they saw.

"I think I'll try again," said Miroku and went to pet Ookami again and again she tried to bite him. "Ahhh!"

"Hehehe! Miroku maybe if you promise not to grope me as much she'll let you pet her," aid Sango trying not to burst out laughing. (Kagome and Sango have been laughing the whole time)

"Ha! Like he would do that!" laughed Inuyasha.

"I'll try. I, Miroku, promise not to grope Sango anymore," said Miroku and petted Ookami who licked him back. "It worked!"

"What?" said Inuyasha surprised. I think I'll try again," said Inuyasha and went up to pet Ookami and bit him. "Ahhh!"

"Hahaha! She still doesn't like you!" said Miroku tauntingly.

"Feh'd!" said Inuyasha and went to sit on his tree.

"You probably just need to earn her trust," said Sango.

"Yeah, Inuyasha. You need to be friends with her," said Kagome and Ookami licked her in the face and turned and grinned evilly at Inuyasha which made him mad.

"That damn mutt is going to be a problem for me," said Inuyasha to himself.

I like to thank the little people, oops sorry, I was daydreaming! In the next chapter there will be a surprise visit and violence! Hooray, for violence!


	3. The Battle For Attention and Kouga's Rag...

The Four Souls Demon

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha but I will one day.

Hey sorry it took me forever to write the next chapter I've been very busy plus I'm a lazy ass. In this chapter there is lots of violence, yay violence! Anyways hope you enjoy it!

**The Battle for Attention and Kouga's Rage**

"That damn mutt is trying to steal Kagome from me!" said Inuyasha angrily watching Kagome play 'frisbee' with Ookami.

"Inuyasha want to play," asked Kagome and looked up at him with her big, brown eyes.

'God, she's so beautiful,' thought Inuyasha and snapped back into reality. "I will since I have too," he said and jumped down from his tree.

He looked at Ookami and saw that she was looking at him menacingly and stuck her tongue out at him.

'Why that damn mutt! I'll show it!' thought Inuyasha and turned back to Kagome trying to ignore the dog.

"Catch Inuyasha!" said Kagome and tossed the Frisbee towards him but before he could get catch it, Ookami jumped and caught it and then grinned at Inuyasha evilly.

"Why I outta!" said Inuyasha and grabbed Ookami by the collar and was about to punch her.

"Inuyasha sit!"

_Thud_!

"Inuyasha how could you do that!" said Kagome and knelt down to Ookami and held her closely. "She was only playing!"

"Yeah, right! That dog is evil!" said Inuyasha getting up from his collision course.

"Say sorry to her!" said Kagome and pushed her into his arms.

"Hell no! That thing stinks!" said Inuyasha and then noticed that Ookami had no smell. 'That's strange, she has no smell. I should tell Kagome' thought Inuyasha but before he could say anything Kagome said his least favorite words.

"Sit boy!"

Then Kagome picked up Ookami and got up and left our poor misunderstood hanyou friend behind.

'That dog is making Kagome hate me!' thought Inuyasha and watched as Kagome walked off and then saw that Ookami grinned at him evilly. "That dumb mutt is gonna get it but first I must tell Kagome about her," said Inuyasha to himself and finally the spell wore off and he got up.

Inuyasha tried millions of times to get Kagome alone but all his plans failed miserly because Ookami would frame him for something he didn't do and he get a undeserved collision course to the ground.

"That dog is very tricky," said Inuyasha getting up from another collision. "But I have to find a way to get Kagome alone without that damn mutt hanging around!"

Inuyasha sat down and tried to think of a way to get Kagome alone. 'Hahaha! That plan just might work,' he thought evilly and started to prepare for his plan.

Meanwhile with Kagome and Ookami, they sit around in a clearing.

"I can't believe Inuyasha is being such a jerk!" said Kagome to Ookami who shook her head yes. "You wanna know a secret?" said Kagome and knelt down next to Ookami who shooked her head yes again. "I actually love Inuyasha and I love the way he protects me from danger. Sango says that Inuyasha loves me but I don't know. He probably doesn't, he loves Kikyou, not me, besides I'm just a jewel detector," said Kagome who started to cry and Ookami went and licked her. "Thanks Ookami, you're a good friend," said Kagome wiping her tears away.

Meanwhile our hanyou friend just jumped into a tree near Kagome and saw her crying.

'Why is Kagome crying? I better go talk to her,' thought Inuyasha's human side. 'No! She kept saying those words to us and punishing us for something we didn't do!' thought Inuyasha's yokai. He shook his head trying to ignore his demon side and when he looked up he only saw Ookami. Sadness crept over him but tossed it way when he realized he was alone with Ookami. "I guess I can get my revenge now," he said evilly.

As Inuyasha jumped from the tree, Ookami turned to him and started to growl.

"What you growling at?" he said tauntingly but then smelt Kagome's tears on Ookami. "I made her cry didn't I?" asked Inuyasha who sat down. Ookami stopped growling and listened intently. "I don't want to make her cry anymore, I want to hold her in my arms to make her stop but I can't show feeling for her because I don't know how she feels." Ookami came closer to listen. "It's pretty stupid of me talking to a mutt but I guess it's not so stupid if Kagome does it," he said and without thinking he petted Ookami on the head. 'Oh shit. I petted her I better get ready!" thought Inuyasha but instead of him getting bitten, Ookami licked him. "I guess you're not as bad as I thought," Inuyasha smiled and ruffled Ookami's hair. "C'mon lets go back to camp." Inuyasha got up and started to walk to camp and Ookami followed behind.

Far away though, a very familiar demon was watching the touching event with Inuyasha and Ookami.

"Well, well. It looks like the mutt made friends with another mutt. I guess I should go see 'my' Kagome"

Back at camp, everyone, especially Kagome, were surprised to see Inuyasha and Ookami were together, not fighting.

"I see you two have become friends," said Kagome cheerfully and went and gave Inuyasha a hug. Inuyasha blushed furiously but so did Kagome but Inuyasha didn't notice. Inuyasha looked at Ookami and saw her nod her head.

'Why did she do that? Wait a minute! Is she accepting us to be mates?' thought Inuyasha and blushed even more.

"Miroku, I think we should go," said Sango and she grabbed Shippo and carried him away.

"I will do anything you say," said Miroku and groped Sango long distances away. (That promise to not to grope Sango didn't last long)

"Hentai!"

As soon as they were gone Inuyasha hugged back and Kagome blushed even more. Inuyasha and Kagome hugged a little longer until Inuyasha pushed Kagome away. Kagome was heart broken that he pushed her away but saw that he was staring at something in the bushes.

"What's wrong Inuyasha?" asked Kagome looking in the bushes also to see if she sensed anything.

"I smell wolf," he said sternly.

"It's probably just Ookami, she is part wolf, I think," she said and sat down.

"Keh," said Inuyasha and walked away.

"Were you talking to Inuyasha for me?" asked Kagome to Ookami.

Ookami nodded her head yes and looked at the bushes like Inuyasha and started to growl.

"What is it girl. Is something really in there?" asked Kagome and saw the bushes rustle and quickly drew her bow and arrows. "Come out what ever you are!"

"AIEEEEEEEE!"

"That sounded like Kagome!" said Sango and headed towards the noise with Miroku and left Kirara with Shippo.

"Oh shit! I knew that damn wolf was there!" said Inuyasha and grabbed out the tetsusaiga.

Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku made back to Kagome and saw Kouga hugging Kagome which, as you can guess, really pissed off Inuyasha (plus me because Kagome doesn't deserved to be hugged by Kouga).

"What the hell do you think you're doing you stupid wolf?" said Inuyasha furiously and pointed the tetsusaiga at him. "Kagome what did he do to you! Because if he did anything to you I swear I'll-"

"A huge spider was crawling up my leg!" said Kagome freaking out.

Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku collapsed from disbelief.

"That's it? I thought he hurt you or something!" said Inuyasha getting up and grabbed the tetsusaiga again.

Kagome was in disbelief of what she heard! Inuyasha was actually worried about her! She became quite and Kouga saw the look on her face and held her closer.

"For your information, mutt! I came to see my Kagome!" he said.

"Why you! She doesn't even like you, so stop kidding yourself!" said Inuyasha.

Kouga face turned red with rage and let go of Kagome.

"Kouga?" said Kagome to herself and saw how angry he was.

"How dare you saw that you damn mutt! Kagome is my mate and I will gladly fight for her until she's mine, even if it means killing you in front of her!" he said snarling, showing his fangs.

Sango watching from far back and noticed that Ookami wasn't here.

"Kagome where's Ookami?' she yelled.

Kagome blinked and realized that Ookami was gone. "Ugh, let me see, she was there when I heard the rustling in the bushes. She went into the bushes to find whatever made the noise, I was about to go when suddenly I felt something crawl up my leg and I screamed and when I looked up I was in Kouga's arms and Ookami was no where insight," she said and shivered when she thought about the bug that crawl up her leg.

"Do you want me and Miroku to search for her?" she said worryingly.

"No. She's smart, she'll come back to us, I hope," she said unsure if Ookami would come back.

Back to the feud between Inuyasha and Kouga.

"Fine then! But I promise you will never get Kagome!" said Inuyasha and lunged at Kouga with his sword.

Kouga dodged the sword quickly by using the Shikon jewels in his feet and slashed Inuyasha in the chest with the arm that has a Shikon jewel, Inuyasha slides to the left and tries to slash Kouga again but Kouga dodges again.

"Why don't you fight me like a real demon instead of using those Shikon jewels!" said Inuyasha and wipes dirt off his face.

"I will if you will stop using your sword." Said Kouga in reply and Inuyasha lunged at him again with the tetsusaiga and hit him in the arm. "But you need that sword to beat me because your only half of what I am, mutt!"

"Oh yeah? I'm not the one bleeding all over now am i!" said Inuyasha and gets hit in the arm by Kouga and slides backwards.

"Now you are," he said menacingly and smiled evilly.

Back to Kagome and the others.

"We should go help them!" said Kagome and tried to go near the battle.

"No! We mustn't get involved with a battle between demons, otherwise one of us will be killed," said Miroku and held Kagome back so she wouldn't go any further.

"But Inuyasha might be the one to get killed!"

"Kagome, Miroku is right and besides Inuyasha can handle himself," said Sango to reinsure her.

"I hope your right," said Kagome and continued to watch the battle.

Back to the battle.

As the battle continued fog was coming from every direction and it was becoming darker.

"So Inuyasha had enough yet?" said Kouga and wiped some blood off his face.

"No but I think you should worry about yourself!" said Inuyasha and knocked Kouga into a tree.

"A cheap shot, but nothing I wouldn't expect from stupid half-breed," said Kouga and got up.

Kouga charged at Inuyasha and slashed him in the hand where he was holding the tetsusaiga and knocked it out of his hands.

"Ughhh!" said Inuyasha and held his arm where he was slashed.

"Humph, you're just a weak little puppy without your sword," said Kouga tauntingly. "How 'bout this. You give up on Kagome and I'll let you go home with your tail in between your legs!"

"Ha! I don't need my sword to defeat a coward like you!" Inuyasha then lunged at him. "Soul-Shattering Iron Claws!"

Inuyasha tried to slash Kouga but Kouga dodged and hit Inuyasha from behind.

"Seems to me you already need it," said Kouga from behind and dig his claws deeper into Inuyasha.

"Ughh! Well you know what I don't need it," said Inuyasha and dig his claws into his arm. "Flying Claws of Blood!"

Inuyasha strikes Kouga right in the face and Kouga released him and fell backwards.

"It seems you have lost," said Inuyasha triumphantly and started to walk away.

"I'm not done yet," said Kouga getting up and holding the spot where he was slashed.

"Keh, so you want more huh?" said Inuyasha and cracked his claws.

Back to Kagome and the others.

"Inuyasha is actually winning," said Miroku.

"You didn't think he'd win did you?" asked Kagome scornfully.

"Heheheh," laughed Miroku uneasily and scratched his head.

"Kagome, look at the sky!" said Sango pointing to the nighttime sky.

"Hmm?" Kagome looked up. "Oh no! We should tell Inuyasha!"

Back to the battle.

"Prepare to meet your doom," said Inuyasha and was about to attack when Kagome yelled to him.

"Inuyasha look up!"

"Eh?" Inuyasha looked up and saw there was no moon and as he looked down he aw himself turn into a human. "Oh shit! Not now!"

"Inuyasha, I said I won't quit until your dead so now get ready!" said Kouga and lunged at Inuyasha who's now human.

AHHHH! I hate cliffhangers! Who ever thought of them should be shot but I guess since I know what's going to happen is not a real problem for me. I'm planning on wrighting the next chapter as soon as possible and if you have any ideas for me just give me a review!


	4. The Battle Continues and Strange Events

The Four Souls Demon

**Disclaimer:** If I owned Inuyasha, Kikyou wouldn't exist!

Hello everyone it's me again! The chapter is now continued, and there is some romance between Kagome and Inuyasha in this one and also another secret is revealed!

**InuHanyou5:** Thank you for the idea, I will use it wisely in this chapter! You are a great inspiration to me, thank you!

**The Battle Continues and Strange Events**

"Inuyasha, I said I won't quit until your dead so now get ready!" said Kouga and lunged at Inuyasha who's now human.

Kouga runs and slashes Inuyasha at his side and turns around to put in the finishing move.

'Oh no! I don't care what Miroku says I'm helping!" thought Kagome and screamed out to Inuyasha. "Sit boy!"

_Thud!_

Kouga misses Inuyasha and trips over him lands on his face.

"Inuyasha!" yelled Kagome and ran to Inuyasha to see if he was okay.

"Kagome! Sigh…. No matter how hard you tell her not to do something she does it anyways!" yelled Miroku hitting himself in the head.

"Don't blame her. You do it too if it was me right?" said Sango smiling at him.

Miroku smiled back and yet again, tries to grope Sango but the end results did not look good for our monk friend.

"You had to do that when we were having a moment didn't you!" said Sango and took the boomerang out of Miroku's skull and walked away.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome knelt down and turned Inuyasha around to see if he was alright. "Oh no, did I, kill him?"

"No I don't think so, you probably just made him unconscious. I mean he was in his human form so it would do a lot more damage," said Sango. "Do you want me to help you carry him?"

"That's good. No, but I think Miroku will need you," said Kagome looking back at Miroku who still hasn't gotten up.

"If you say so"

Sango left Kagome to help Miroku while Kagome tends to Inuyasha. Kagome lifts Inuyasha's head onto her lap so he wouldn't be on the hard ground.

"Kagome?" mumbled Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, don't talk your badly injured," said Kagome. 'Mostly by me though,' thought Kagome feeling guilty.

"Ugh, I'm not feeling to good," said Inuyasha and started to cough. 'Am I going to die? Heh, I never knew I die human,' thought Inuyasha and looked at Kagome and smiled.

"Don't worry you'll be okay," said Kagome and moved his hair out of his eyes. "I promise you, you won't-"

Inuyasha reached up and kissed Kagome on the lips and Kagome struck dumb, kissed him back. For both of them it seemed like time stopped for them to have and cherish this moment, but more pain is about to begin.

"Ugh, what happened?" said Kouga getting up and saw Inuyasha kissing his woman and lost control of his anger. "YOU DAMN MUTT! HOW DARE YOU KISS MY KAGOME, NOW YOU SURELY WILL DIE!" roared Kouga and his eyes turned red from hatred!

They both stop kissing startled by Kouga's voice.

"Kagome leave I can take him," said Inuyasha weakly and tried to get up but failed.

Kouga getting madder by the minute started to walk towards Inuyasha his claws clenched in anger.

"Kagome, get away from that filthy mongrel!" yelled Kouga and stepped right in front of Kagome to make her move so he could harm Inuyasha.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and saw how weak he was. "No! I won't let you hurt Inuyasha and I'm not getting out of the way!" yelled Kagome bravely back at Kouga but was actually terrified of him.

Kouga's rage burst! He didn't care who got hurt as long as he killed Inuyasha and even if it means to hurt he's beloved Kagome. "If you won't get out of my way then I'll make you!" yelled Kouga and raised his claws up to attack Kagome.

Kagome waited for him to strike but she never felt it. She opened her eyes and saw two violet eyes staring at her then saw it was Inuyasha and he protected her by being hit instead, Kagome also saw that Kouga's claws went right through Inuyasha's stomach and she started to cry.

"Inuyasha," said Kagome crying madly as she thought Inuyasha might die because he protected her.

"Kagome go. I'll be fine I have a plan so don't worry about me, I just don't want you to get killed," said Inuyasha and winced from the pain.

"Inuyasha, please don't die," said Kagome and left to go near the others.

Kouga released Inuyasha and Inuyasha fell to the ground, then Kouga grabbed Inuyasha by the neck prepared to crush it like a walnut.

"So Inuyasha, any last words before your death," said Kouga and released Inuyasha's neck just by a little to hear his final words.

"Yeah, go to hell!" said Inuyasha and punched Kouga in the spot where he was cut by Inuyasha's Flying Claws of Blood.

Kouga dropped Inuyasha and fell backwards from the pain and the shock of being tricked, Inuyasha ran into the fog while Kouga was still on the ground.

Kouga got up and shook off the pain. "Come back her and finish our fight you coward!" yelled Kouga and followed Inuyasha into the fog.

'Inuyasha, I hope your plan will work,' thought Kagome and prayed that Inuyasha will live.

"Why did Inuyasha run away from a fight? That's not like him," said Sango curiously.

"Maybe he's going to wait until the sun comes up so he can fight in his demon form,' said Miroku. "But really, I have no idea at all" Sango smacked Miroku in the back of his head.

Meanwhile in the fog, Inuyasha retreats from the battle to restore his power.

"I got to get away. I must hide until sunrise or I'll never win," said Inuyasha and sat behind a tree. "I forgot he could smell me out, I better hide my scent" Inuyasha grabbed some mud and put over him to hide his smell from Kouga. "I must wait, for Kagome's sake," said Inuyasha and closed his eyes to rest.

Elsewhere in the fog, Kouga looks for Inuyasha out of rage.

"Inuyasha, you coward! Come out here and fight me!" yelled Kouga and searched for Inuyasha angrily and tearing down anything that got in his way. "I'll find you and when I do your dead!"

'Grrrrrrrrooowwwlll!"

Kouga stopped dead, as heard a growl from the fog.

"I know that's you Inuyasha so come out and fight!' said Kouga looking for the growling that he thought came from Inuyasha.

"Grrrrrrrr!'

"Fine if you want to fight like that, I guess I'll just have to come get you," said Kouga and saw a shadow right behind, Kouga tried to slash the shadow but it disappeared and the shadow appeared behind him, Kouga then felt a piercing pain in his shoulder and felt like knifes were digging into him.

"AHHHHHHHHH!"

"Is that Inuyasha?" said Kagome worriedly.

"No, it sounded like…Kouga?" said Sango confused.

"I wonder what's going on in there?" said Miroku.

Inuyasha heard the cry and woke from his quick rest, startled by the sound and sat up.

"What the? That sounded like that damn wolf? Did Kagome help me?" said Inuyasha to himself. A piercing pain went through Inuyasha as he sat up. "Ughh…I'll ask Kagome after this battle," said Inuyasha and sunk into the tree to regain some strength.

As Kouga screamed out in pain he saw the creature that bit him, it had red eyes, large fangs, it had black fur but at the tip of its head it was red, it was bigger than him and before he could look at it some more the creature digs its fangs in farther into his skin. He felt his blood rushing down his arm and spine.

"Get the hell off me!" yelled Kouga and slashed the creature in the face.

'HOOWWWLLLL!'

The creature howled out of pain and fled from Kouga but before it was out of eye shot it stared at him menacingly and then ran away.

"Ughh, that thing bit me good," said Kouga feeling his wound and looked at the blood on his hand. "No matter, I must continue my search for that stinkin' half-breed"

Kouga ventured through the fog smelling his hardest for any scent of Inuyasha.

"What the hell was that?" said Inuyasha to himself trying to get up as he heard the howling echo in the fog.

Inuyasha sensed something coming near very fast. Inuyasha prepared himself in case it was Kouga or a new danger and knew in this kind of shape he could take neither. He waited for whatever was coming by the tree and then Inuyasha felt something fly past him in blinding speed Inuyasha could barley see what it was, all he saw was red, glowing eyes staring back at him. Inuyasha jumped back from the creature and tripped over a rock.

"Damn it! Ugh, this human body is so irritating I can't wait until I get my demon body back," said Inuyasha and got up. "I wonder what that was?" said Inuyasha looking into the fog

As soon as Inuyasha got up he felt something watching him from behind, Inuyasha turned and jumped back to see who it was and saw Kouga smiling at him.

"That was probably death about to come and steal your soul from you," said Kouga smiling and taking a step forward, ready to kill Inuyasha. "Are you prepared to die?" asked Kouga cracking his claws and his smile grew bigger.

Inuyasha looked around for anything he could use as a weapon but before he could get anything Kouga strikes him down to the ground.

"You're pathetic, making another demon fight me while you hide," said Kouga.

Inuyasha was backing away from Kouga but Kouga grabbed him by the leg, as he was being pulled, Inuyasha grabbed a hand full of dirt and then was lifted off the ground by Kouga.

"Your about to die and then Kagome will be mine," said Kouga and grabbed Inuyasha by the neck but made sure not to do the same mistake again. "No more tricks this time otherwise your death will be painful and slow"

Kouga raised his hand about to slash through Inuyasha's human face.

"You know you should probably actually do something instead of just talking about it!" said Inuyasha and tossed the dirt in Kouga's eyes.

"Aghhh!"

Kouga fell to the ground trying to get the dirt out of his eyes while Inuyasha ran away. Inuyasha looked up and saw how it was almost morning.

"The sun is almost up soon I'll be my self again but until then I got to get out of this fog," said Inuyasha trying to find his way out.

Meanwhile Kagome and the others outside the fog are waiting worriedly for Inuyasha.

"Do you think its over," asked Kagome looking at Sango and then turned back to the fog.

"I don't know, but it got really quite," said Sango. "Wait minute look!"

Sango pointed to a shadow in the fogs that was about to come out.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome watched as the shadow came out of the fog.

"Finally I'm out of that fog," said Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, you're alright!" yelled Kagome.

"I'll be a lot better when I turn back to my demon form," said Inuyasha in reply and looked up at the sky to see the sun coming up.

Inuyasha looked down at himself and saw his claws and hair go back to normal and feeling a lot more powerful.

"Heh, lets see that wolf beat me now," said Inuyasha and started to walk but stopped.

All of a sudden claws went right through his stomach and then Inuyasha went flying through the air and hit a tree.

"Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome and looked back onto the fogs to see what had done that to Inuyasha.

Kouga stepped out with dirt on his face and fresh blood on his arms, smiling evilly.

"I believe I just did beat you now, you worthless, cheating mongrel," said Kouga and headed towards Inuyasha.

Inuyasha tried to get up but he was still not at full strength to do anything except watch Kouga coming closer.

"Just to make sure there are no more tricks"

Kouga grabbed both of Inuyasha's arms and snapped them so he wouldn't be able to grab anything.

"Ahhhhhh!"

Inuyasha screamed out in pain as he felt his arms being broken and felt like molten lava was surging through his arms.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome screamed and headed towards Inuyasha with Sango and Miroku following behind with their weapons ready.

"Goodbye Inuyasha," Kouga said raising his claws up high for the final time and was aiming for Inuyasha's skull.

Kagome stopped and ready her bow aiming for Kouga but before she could do anything a white creature attacked Kouga.

Inuyasha looked up and saw Ookami biting his hand.

"What the hell!" yelled Kouga and shook off Ookami.

Ookami landed on her feet and attacked Kouga again, this time she attacked the arm with the shikon jewel in and ripped the shikon jewel out. Inuyasha and the rest watched in amazement as Ookami kept attacking Kouga.

"Aghhh! You damn mutt give me back that jewel shard!" yelled Kouga and tried to attack the dog but missed and Ookami bit him in the leg. "Get the hell off me!" yelled Kouga again pulled Ookami off his leg but also pulled the shikon shard out as well.

"Can Ookami since the jewel shards," asked Sango shocked and amazed at the same time.

"No, I doubt it, it was probably its instincts," said Miroku but very unsure of himself as he watched Kouga and Ookami fight.

'She does shine like the shikon jewel so maybe she can see it,' thought Kagome to herself.

"You damn mutt! Give those back!"

Kouga knocked Ookami back but Ookami didn't let go of the jewel shards, Ookami then lunged at the other leg but before she could bite him, Kouga grabbed her and punched her.

"Not again mutt," said Kouga and tossed her beside Inuyasha.

'Grrrrr'

Ookami growled at Kouga and jumped in front of Inuyasha to protect him.

"You know you're a real pest, but I guess mutts should stick together!" said Kouga laughing.

Inuyasha glared at him for the insult, he would have said something mean back but he was too weak to talk at all. Ookami growled even more with teeth bared because of the comment and attacked Kouga while he was insulting them and bit him where the shikon jewel was.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

Kouga tried to pull her off again but Ookami was holding on tight.

"Get off of me you stinkin' mutt!" yelled Kouga and started to shake his leg so Ookami would get off.

Ookami jumped off but left a huge gash in Kouga's leg and then lunged at him and slashed him, Kouga fell to the ground unconscious and everyone who was watching was surprised what happened.

"Did Ookami just beat Kouga?" said Miroku bewildered.

"She did. I didn't know that she was capable of doing such a thing?" said Sango who kept blinking. "I should pinch myself in case I'm dreaming"

"I can do that for you," said Miroku and did something most vile again.

"Hentai!"

_Thud_!

"Inuyasha are you okay?" said Kagome and headed towards Inuyasha.

"I think so," said Inuyasha who could hardly speak.

Inuyasha turned to Ookami and saw that she dropped the three shikon jewels right near Kagome. Kagome grabbed the shikon jewels fragments and looked at Ookami as well.

"Do you think Ookami can see the shikon jewel too?" asked Kagome.

"I don't know 'cough' maybe it was just luck or it was instincts or something," said Inuyasha who went in a coughing fit.

"Inuyasha are you okay?' asked Kagome worriedly forgetting about Ookami.

"Yeah, I'm fine just a little bit-" Inuyasha trailed off to weak to say anything more. 'Everything is going black and I can barely hear anything anymore,' thought Inuyasha looking at Kagome. 'I'm so tired I think I'll take a nap'

"Inuyasha? Inuyasha!" screamed Kagome. "Guys come over here!"

"What is it Kagome?" asked Sango.

"I need your help taking Inuyasha to Kaede so we can heal him," said Kagome. "Go get Kirara and Shippo so we can get there"

"Alright Kagome," said Sango and headed off.

"Miroku I need you to help me stop Inuyasha's bleeding for a while okay," said Kagome.

Miroku nodded his head in reply and started to tend for Inuyasha. Ookami left Inuyasha and watched Kouga in case he woke up.

I can't believe I actually finished this chapter! I'm sorry if you didn't like the ending I was in kind of a rush. Just thought to let you know that the next chapter will be Shippo's POV thing so don't get confused. Send me more reviews!


	5. Shippo's Questions and Nightmare

The Four Souls Demon

**Disclaimer:** I do own Inuyasha…okay I don't, are you happy now, 'sob', 'cry', 'sob'!

Hey everybody! I thought I should tell you this before I forget but sadly, I darkmoonfang, has writers block. Please send me some ideas and some more reviews out there would be nice to help me with my self confidence.

**OtakuGirlEmi:** Thank you for the compliment and I do agree with you, I do have bad grammar but I'm working on it!

**Yamizari:** Thank you for the compliment also! You seem to be a very hyper person with all the exclamation points. Thank you again and I appreciate it!

**Shippo's Questions and Nightmare**

"Where's Kagome?" said Shippo who walked around the camp waiting for their return. "I hate it when they leave us here while they do stuff," continued Shippo who was talking to Kirara but to busy complaining that he didn't notice she was sleeping. "I'm not little so I should be able to go too! It's not fair at all!"

Shippo walked around more and finally got tired and sat down lost in his own thoughts.

'It's been a while since I lost papa and mama," thought Shippo and he started to cry. 'It's not fair that I lost both my parents!' Shippo wiped his tears away but new ones kept appearing on the poor young fox demon's face. 'I guess I shouldn't cry though, since I have Kagome,' thought Shippo and stopped crying. 'I still miss them though…'

Kirara woke up and watched the fogged path way.

"Hmm?" Shippo got up and watched to see who it was coming out of the fogged path way. "Kagome?"

"Shippo, Kirara, come on were going to Kaede's," said Sango who appeared from the path way.

"Why? Where's Kagome? Is she hurt?" asked Shippo worriedly and started to run in circles out of panic.

"No she is not hurt but Inuyasha is, so that is why we must go to Kaede," said Sango and put her hand on Shippo to make him stop running.

"Oh, okay, but how did he get hurt?" asked Shippo curiously.

"No time to answer that now, c'mon Kirara," said Sango and grabbed Shippo.

Kirara transformed into her bigger version and Sango jumped on with Shippo.

'I'll get my questions answered if my name wasn't Shippo,' thought the young fox-demon.

Kirara, Sango and Kirara arrived to pick up Inuyasha, Miroku and Kagome and went as fast they could to Kaede's. (They wouldn't get there very fast if all of them were riding Kirara)

At Kaede's hut, Inuyasha is being treated while Shippo was asking way too many questions

"Hey Kagome, who hurt Inuyasha so badly," asked Shippo and crawled onto her lap while she was trying to treat Inuyasha.

"It was Kouga," said Kagome in reply and removed Shippo from her lap and started to mix some herbs together.

"How could Kouga do that, he always lost to Inuyasha before?" asked Shippo curiously.

"Inuyasha mad him really mad so he lost it and went out of control. He almost killed me if it wasn't for Inuyasha," said Kagome with reply and blushed a little when she remembered that part.

"Hey Kagome, why are you blushing?" asked Shippo but knew the answer already.

Kagome blushed even more at that question and tried to think of a way so she wouldn't be able to answer that and tell him that she loved Inuyasha.

'I can't answer that! Oh no, what am I going to do?' thought Kagome worriedly.

"How is Inuyasha doing?" said Miroku entering the hut with Kaede.

"Oh, Miroku!" said Kagome happily. 'This is my chance to not answer that question,' thought Kagome.

"Uh, yes?" said the confused monk wondering why she was so excited to see him and also a little worried.

"Can you go find me some more herbs and take Shippo with you, uh, to help you find them," said Kagome picking up Shippo and handing him to Miroku and pushing him out the door.

"Huh, but don't you have enough herbs?" said Miroku stopping in the doorway.

"You can't have too many, now get going!" said Kagome and shoved one more time to get Miroku out the door and get Shippo out of her hair. 'Finally he's gone,' thought Kagome happily while Kaede watched her out of confusion.

Meanwhile with Miroku, Shippo started to ask more questions about the battle and some embarrassing ones too.

"Hey Miroku, how did Kouga get beaten in the battle?" asked Shippo who was walking in front of him backwards.

"Ookami fought him and won," said Miroku.

"How did Ookami win?"

"She bit him where the shikon shards were," said Miroku getting annoyed by the little furry, fox demon.

"Can she see the shikon jewel?"

"I don't know"

"How come?"

"I just don't okay," said Miroku who was resisting to punch the little fur ball. 'He's really getting on my nerves, now I see why Inuyasha doesn't like him!' thought Miroku.

"Hey, Miroku"

"What?" yelled Miroku who snapped from all the questions.

"How come you haven't admitted your love for Sango yet?" asked Shippo who knew that question would stop him dead cold.

Shippo was right, Miroku did stop cold.

'I haven't thought about that,' thought Miroku. 'My hands sealed up now so what am I going to do?'

Miroku just stood there lost in his thoughts and Shippo got tired of waiting for him and just left him there and went back to camp.

Back at camp, Shippo found a new victim to annoy and her name is Sango.

"Hey Sango," said Shippo and watched her polish her boomerang.

"Hello Shippo is there something you want?" asked Sango.

"Yeah, what did Ookami do after she defeated Kouga," asked Shippo innocently.

"She gave the shikon shards she got from Kouga and gave it to Kagome," said Sango and stopped polishing her boomerang.

"What happened to Kouga?"

"He was knocked out and Ookami watched him in case he woke up," said Sango getting a little annoyed.

"What happened to him after that?"

"Kouga's men, Ginta and Hakkaku, came and got him and took him back to their den," said Sango getting more annoyed.

"Why didn't they fight you?"

"I don't know," said Sango losing it.

"How do you know all this?"

"Because Kagome told me when we got back," said Sango really losing it.

"Hey, Sango can I ask you something?"

"What?" said Sango gritting her teeth.

"You promise you'll tell me the truth?" asked Shippo.

"Yes, I promise," said Sango.

"You swear you'll tell the truth and you will tell me the answer no matter what?" said Shippo smiling.

"Just tell me the question," said Sango almost burst out yelling from the annoying questions.

"Do you love Miroku?" asked Shippo and tried not to laugh from the expression Sango made. "Remember you have to tell me the truth"

"I-I…" Sango couldn't admit so she tried to get rid of Shippo. 'I can't tell him that, he'll probably blab to Miroku or Inuyasha,' thought Sango.

Sango spotted some candy and grabbed it without Shippo noticing.

"Hey Shippo," said Sango. "Do you want this piece of candy, I don't want it,"

"Sure," said Shippo cheerfully but knew it was a way to get out of answering his question but he didn't care, he got some candy in return.

'Oh thank you sama,' thought Sango sighing from relief.

Shippo left and sat down by Kirara who was napping.

'I guess all my answers are answered and also I got to embarrass everyone,' thought Shippo sucking on his candy. 'I wonder when Inuyasha will get better,' thought Shippo and lay down.

Ookami came and lay down right next to Shippo and watched him.

"Hey Ookami," said Shippo and petted Ookami on the head. "Is it really true that you beat Kouga?"

Ookami nodded her head yes.

"That's pretty cool. Hey Ookami can you see the jewel shards," asked Shippo curiously.

Ookami just lay there and yawned not saying yes or no. (I know and you don't, nah!)

"Not gonna answer me, fine be that way," said Shippo and walked back to Kaede's hut so Kagome will tuck him into sleep. (Okay I don't know how to put this but I tried to say that Shippo wanted to go to bed and Kagome slept with him so he can sleep peacefully)

"Kagome can you tuck me in," asked Shippo kindly as he entered.

"I'm sorry Shippo I can't, Inuyasha's wounds have gotten worse and I need to tend them," said Kagome mixing more herbs with a worried and tired face. "You can sleep without me for one night, can't you?"

Shippo nodded his head but unsure if he could. There was never one night he didn't sleep without Kagome but now he was worried his nightmare will return. Before he met Kagome and the others every night he a horrible nightmare of his parents being killed before him over and over again. He always awoke crying and always feared that to go back to sleep and see it again and again.

'I guess I'm alone tonight. I hope that nightmare won't come, it probably won't it's been so long since I had it,' thought Shippo but unsure.

Shippo fell asleep but the nightmare that plagued his dreams long ago returned to him in his slumber.

In Shippo's dream.

"Mother, Father, look a butterfly," said a little fox demon playing with a butterfly.

"Yes Shippo, we see the butterfly," said a red headed female fox demon wearing a red kimono. She smiled at her little fox demon son and smiled back at her mate.

"Son, look what I found," said a red headed male fox demon that looked like the little fox demon but a lot more muscular. He held out a shiny shard to his son.

"What is it?" asked Shippo looking at the shard with curiosity.

"It's a piece of the Shikon Jewel but it seems it has been shattered," said Shippo's father. "People say this is supposed to make you stronger and when the Shikon Jewel is all together you get one wish," said his father and gave it to him. "Can you keep it safe for me," he said smiling and ruffled his son's hair.

"Sure!" said the excited fox demon pup and started to chase the butterfly again but made sure he didn't drop the jewel shard his father gave him.

Shippo chased the butterfly but stopped when a dark cloud was coming closer. As Shippo gazed at the cloud he saw to figures in it.

"Father, Mother, wha-whats that?" said Shippo and ran back to his parents.

"Shippo run away," said his father with a serous look on his face.

"What's going on?" said Shippo confused.

"Shippo go back home," said his mother and shoved him along and turned back to the cloud which was coming closer to them.

"B-but"

"Shippo just go!" yelled his father.

Shippo did what he was told and ran but looked back to see both his parents transformed into their fox demon forms and also saw the creatures from the dark cloud. One looked human but he was able to control lightning and the other he knew right away was a demon by its reptile look. The young fox demon watched the battle behind a rock a few feet away from the battlefield. His mother was fighting the human one while his fought the reptile like one. As Shippo watched he thought for a minute that his parents were winning until he saw his mother fall to the ground, dead.

"Mother!" cried Shippo who wanted to go to her but to frighten to do so.

"You bastards!" yelled his father as he saw his mate fell and his yokai became enraged. "I swear I'll kill you!"

Shippo watched as his father fought both of them and was putting up a good fight until he slashed the hair on the reptile one.

"AGGHHH! My hair, my beautiful hair!" yelled the reptile one and was powering up for a mega blast. "I'm gonna kill you!"

"I'll hold him brother," said the human one and grabbed Shippo's father so he wouldn't escape the blast.

'Oh no, papa needs me!' thought Shippo and tried to run but couldn't. 'What I can't go anywhere I'm stuck! I can't do anything b-but watch1"

Shippo started to cry when that thought came to him and watched as he saw his father die at the grasps of the demons. He saw his father dead on the ground next to his mother in a huge crater from the blast. He wanted to go near them but he couldn't. He saw the reptile demon go near his father and grabbed him and some shards. Shippo then noticed that he lost the shard his father gave him and now it was in the creature's hand.

"Look brother some jewel shards," said the reptile demon and handed it to the human looking one the shards. "It also looks like I have myself a new fur coat too!"

They both started to laugh and took the shards with them and his father's corpse.

Shippo just laid there crying and could do nothing as he saw them disappear and the images kept appearing in his head again and again.

Out of Shippo's dream.

"Mother, father, I'm sorry I couldn't protect you," said Shippo sleeping talking but was also crying in his sleep.

Ookami woke up and saw the poor kitsune crying and started to walk towards him.

_Flash_!

A white fox demon (fox form) lay down around the kitsune and the kitsune went into a peaceful slumber.

Yay, I'm down with this chapter thank god! Sorry if it's not as good I was in a hurry to finish! Send me some reviews and before I forget a shout out to my friend Ally who has just turned thirteen! Happy Birthday, Ally!


	6. A Rollercoaster Relationship

The Four Souls Demon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha until I make a few phone calls….

Hi its me again! I sadly still have writers block but figured out this chapter so far so please any suggestions will be helpful. I'm sorry to say that the bitch Kikyou will be in this chapter but don't worry she won't be in any more! Please review!

**Angel-4rom-heaven:** I know the plot is hard to understand but it's basically that the Inu gang are finding out about Ookami and her powers while in search for the rest of the jewel shards. Also the main plot is coming up soon! I'm glad to know you're a faithful reviewer, you're so kind!

**Sassysango: **Thank you for the reviews, you're to kind!

**A Rollercoaster Relationship**

Inuyasha stood alone, lost in an endless darkness.

"Hello? Kagome, Sango, Miroku where are you!" Inuyasha yelled out and waited for an answer but he only heard the echo of his voice. "Where is everyone, why is so dark? I'm I… dead?"

"You are not dead **yet**, Inuyasha," said a familiar voice in a far off distance.

"Kagome?" said Inuyasha who thought that was voice belonging to and look toward where he heard it.

A girl walked out of the darkness, she did resemble Kagome but wasn't her. She had a colder look on her face and wore priestess clothing. The smell of her went into Inuyasha's nose and knew instantly who she was.

"Kikyou," said Inuyasha like he was in a trance and watched as she came up to him.

"Inuyasha I'm dead but I still have not been dragged to the spirit realm yet so come with me, to the pits of hell," she said and kissed Inuyasha on the cheek.

Inuyasha stiffened but relaxed and was about to say yes until he remembered Kagome. If he goes she'll have no one to protect her and he'll never see her again. How she smiled at him and how her scent of lilacs went through his mind and his heart, he became confused.

"Kagome," said Inuyasha and Kikyou was angered that he said her name but she didn't show her rage.

Kikyou backed away from Inuyasha and he returned his attention to her.

"Inuyasha, who do you choose me or my recarnation," said Kikyou and gave Inuyasha a mournful look. "Do you choose to live and be with her or come with me to the pits of hell?" (Hmmm, hard choice don't you think, live or go to hell, hmm)

"I choose….Kagome," said Inuyasha sternly.

Kikyou grabbed Inuyasha angrily and started to pull him into the darkness but a light shone through the darkness and Kikyou disappeared, forever.

"Wha? Where am I?" said Inuyasha as he opened his eyes groggily and his vision returned to him.

He saw everyone watching him with a smile except for Kagome who was facing the other way…blushing?

"What's going on? Aghhh!" Inuyasha tried to get up but when he did he felt pain in his arms.

"Inuyasha don't get up, your still healing, Heehee," said Sango snickering and laid Inuyasha back down.

"You've been a sleep for three days," said Miroku trying not to laugh also.

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow out of confusement as he saw everyone trying not to laugh.

"Why are you all laughing," said Inuyasha a little annoyed that they weren't tell him something.

"You were sleep talking," said Shippo and then couldn't hold his laughter in any more and started to crack up and so did everyone else except Kagome who blushed even more. "Kagome I choose you," Shippo recited and that made Kagome's face turn bright red and she got up and walked away.

Inuyasha was confused at first then he remembered the dream he had and his face flushed. He was in embarrassed at first but he got angry when he realized that they were laughing at him and of course, Shippo had to take all the blame.

"Owwww…" said Shippo moaning on the ground from Inuyasha's beating.

Inuyasha glared at Shippo then glared at the other two angrily who both stop laughing instantly afraid that they might get the same treatment like Shippo.

Inuyasha got up even though he wasn't supposed to and winced when he did and left the hut.

The sun blinded him as soon as he left the dark hut and couldn't see anything until his eyes adjusted to the light. Inuyasha looked around to see where he was and noticed the familiar surroundings; he was in Kaede's village. He stretched his legs and arms from not being used in days. After he was done stretching, Inuyasha decided to go on a search for his raven haired beauty.

While Inuyasha was looking for Kagome, she was walking around near the well with Ookami.

"I think I might go home today," said Kagome and Ookami looked at her confused. "I guess you don't know but I'm from a different time and I can through time by using this old well," explained Kagome even though she had no idea why she was telling a dog this but Ookami stared at her with understanding.

'Ookami is defiantly no ordinary pet, I mean she can understand what I say,' thought Kagome and stared at Ookami with concern. 'I wonder if she's really a demon in disguise,' thought Kagome. "What am I thinking? I do need to go home," said Kagome out loud and shook her head. Ookami licked her and started walk back to camp.

"Hey where you going?" said Kagome and Ookami looked back sadly then walked away. "That was strange"

When Kagome turned around she saw Inuyasha staring at her and she jumped from shock.

"Ahhh!" yelled Kagome.

"Are you alright," asked Inuyasha looking concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine you just startled me," said Kagome and looked away blushing.

It was silent for a long time but Inuyasha broke the silence.

"Kagome, about me sleeping talking," started Inuyasha and looked away when Kagome looked at him.

"Yes?" said Kagome out of curiosity and stared at him.

"It wasn't what you think. I was dreaming about…dinner and you asked what I'd like and I said I choose ramen, Kagome," said Inuyasha lying and turned to see Kagome's face.

Her face was shocked at first then she got angry but then her face turned sweet looking which shocked Inuyasha.

"So you were dreaming about ramen," she said sweetly.

"Yeah," said Inuyasha a little frightened.

"And I was cooking it for you?" said Kagome.

"Yes," said Inuyasha and was even more afraid because he knew what would happen next.

"Sit boy!" yelled Kagome angrily. "Is that all I am? A ramen cook and a jewel shard detector?" she yelled at him. "I'm going to go home so don't follow me!" yelled Kagome and left Inuyasha in the crater and he watched her go in to the well.

"Fine then, I don't care!" yelled Inuyasha back even though Kagome couldn't hear him.

When the spell wore off Inuyasha got up and head back to camp angrily. (The old camp where they left Shippo)

"Stupid Kagome," muttered Inuyasha whose fury still did not distinguish.

"Inuyasha where is Kagome?" asked Sango curiously.

"Feh'd," was Inuyasha's only reply as he sat in a tree.

"So you and Kagome got in a fight and she went home, huh?" said Sango.

"What makes you think that?" said Inuyasha stubbornly.

"Because you returned here angry and no Kagome in sight," said Sango plainly and Inuyasha did not reply to her comment. "That's what I thought" she said and went away from the furious hanyou.

Inuyasha sat there stubbornly for a long time until his temper was cooled down and noticed that it was night and everyone was a sleep except for Miroku who was taking guard and feeding the fire and Ookami who was watching the forest. Inuyasha jumped down and started to stretch.

"Oh, Inuyasha you're awake,' said Miroku who just noticed him.

"I've been awake the whole time, monk," said Inuyasha and was walking towards the forest.

"Inuyasha wait, you mustn't go walking on your own you're still healing," said Miroku.

"We need wood or else will freeze," said Inuyasha.

"No, I'll go find wood, you're still healing ad to weak to fight if demons come," said Miroku getting up and heading into the forest.

"I'll be fine," said Inuyasha arrogantly but Miroku ignored him and went into the forest anyway leaving Inuyasha with Ookami.

The only sound that was being made was the sounds of the forest and the cackling from the fire. Inuyasha was getting annoyed for all Ookami was doing was staring at him for a whole ten minutes until he spoke.

"Would you quit staring at me!" he yelled and Sango and Shippo stirred and became quite. Ookami glared at him angrily. "Alright I'm sorry I yelled okay but it gets annoying when you do that," he said and Ookami gave him a satisfactory look. "Hey Ookami thanks for saving me earlier " said Inuyasha and Ookami came over and licked him on the hand.

As soon as she licked him Miroku popped out of the forest with a few pieces of wood.

"I got some fire wood," said Miroku and stopped when he noticed a dog biscuit five feet away from him. "Hey what's this?" said Miroku and as soon as he walked towards it he disappeared into a hole with the firewood. "Ouch…"

"Huh, Oh no the trap for Ookami that monk fell in it!" said Inuyasha out loud and then noticed what he said.

Inuyasha looked towards Ookami and saw her still about to lick him and instead she bit him right on the hand.

"Ouch!" cried Inuyasha out of pain as Ookami sunk her teeth into his hand.

'Grrrr!'

Inuyasha pulled Ookami off his hand and Ookami headed into the forest angrily.

"Damn mutt," mumbled Inuyasha as he checked over his new injury.

"Inuyasha would you mind helping me?" asked Miroku who was still stuck in the hole.

"Oh yeah, I forgot," said Inuyasha and jumped in the hole and tossed Miroku out of it and landed on an unsuspected Sango.

"Aieee!" screamed Sango as she saw Miroku on her. "Get off me you pervert!"

_Smack!_

After a few minutes of everyone trying to calm done, Miroku spoke.

"You know Inuyasha you should go after Ookami," said Miroku rubbing his red cheek.

"No way, she bit me," said Inuyasha wrapping his wound. "I hope she gets eaten by a demon"

"Kagome will probably sit you a million times if you let Ookami go into the forest," said Sango annoyed and red in the face from earlier events.

Inuyasha realized that, he headed into the woods in search for Ookami.

I'm glad this chapter is done and I apologize for my absence for a long time so please forgive me! Please wish me luck on this fan fiction and that I end my writers block soon! Send some reviews please!


	7. Author's Note

Author Note

Readers I have some news to tell you. You see I have been down in the dumps because I haven't gotten many reviews so it's pretty much killing my self esteem and I was wondering if you might send some reviews to me. I like to have at least a total of 13 reviews and I will continue my fan fiction for those who would like to read it. One more thing before I go, I do not want the same people reviewing me over and over again other wise I will not count it. Thanks for listening and remember to review!


	8. Sibling Rivalry

The Four Souls Demon

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Inuyasha, or Kouga or Fluffy. Wahh! I want those hot demon dudes!

Ladies and gentlemen, and Inuyasha lovers alike, I glad to say that I am back! I was happy to get reviews from you guys, it makes me truly happy! I'm glad to say that my grammar and wrighting stories have improved greatly so I will be redoing my old chapters once again. I also would like to say thank you to some people who had made my day by reviewing me!

**Sassysango: **Your reviews always counts because you're always nice to me! Thanks for the cookie too and for giving me one, you get two everlasting imaginary cookies! Again thank you for reviewing me, it means a lot.

**Fan Girl 1111: **I like it when I get new readers, it's always fun! Thank you for wishing I get twelve more reviews and it seems that your wish has come true!

**OrangeHeadedTemper:** 'Sniff' Oh jeez, I promised I wouldn't cry. Thank you for your review and I promise that I want give up on it ever!

**Jade: **That's a good question, what is Ookami? I better think up something fast! Kidding, already know what she is and sooner or later, you will too!

**Queen Jade: **Are you trying to hypnotize me to not stop my fan fiction? Because if you were, it worked because I'm going to continue it until it is over!

**Kattygirl32132: **Updating alright Ally! Now you no longer have to hang up my calls and yell at me to update but thought you should know paybacks are hell! MWAHAHAH!

**Angel-4rom-heaven: **You haven't reviewed me in awhile but kattygirl32132 has been telling me how much you want me to update. Thank you for wanting that and I hope your fan fiction will get many reviews!

**Midnightsunfish:** Thanks for saying my story was good, I haven't had much fate in it lately but now I do. By the way, I love your name it's really unique! Thanks and I hope you like this chapter!

**Sibling Rivalry **

The forest was very dark as Inuyasha trudged through it and it seemed to get only darker. It made things a lot harder for Inuyasha when he realized he couldn't smell Ookami at all so now all he had to rely on was his sense of hearing.

'Stupid dog, I shouldn't have let Kagome keep her, she's been nothing but trouble for me,' thought Inuyasha angrily. 'If I see that stupid animal again, I'm gonna hurt her so badly, I swear Kagome wouldn't recognize it!'

As Inuyasha trudged through the trees he soon saw an empty clearing. It was very big and was surrounding by huge trees which covered the sky up making it harder to see in the dark without having the moon to show the path. Something moved in the corner of Inuyasha's eye and he quickly turned to see what it was. All he could make out from the darkness was that the person had long silver hair just like Inuyasha. Inuyasha's ears twitched as he heard the person speak.

"Everything is going according to plan…soon I will strike," mumbled the person.

Inuyasha even though his ears were sensitive to sound he could not hear much so he stepped closer. He stepped on a twig and it broke, making a long echoing sound in the clearing. Inuyasha closed his eyes and became silent and stopped breathing. He could no longer hear the sound of the person talking so Inuyasha opened his eyes to see where he went. He scanned the area looking for the shadowy figure.

'Grrrrr'

Inuyasha jumped back, startled by the sound and ended up tripping and landing flat on his back. He looked towards the noise and saw Ookami with her teeth bared at him.

"Whacha growling at, mutt," said Inuyasha with a lot of venom, forgetting about the mysterious person.

Ookami growled louder at Inuyasha and took a threatening step forward.

Inuyasha got up and grabbed the scruff of Ookami's neck. "C'mon ya dumb dog, were going back to camp." said Inuyasha picking Ookami up.

Ookami bit Inuyasha's arm and he yelped out of pain, letting go of Ookami.

"Why you little," said Inuyasha angrily, holding his arm out of pain. He glared at Ookami. "What's your problem! Ugh, why did I even bother to go look for you," said Inuyasha and started to walk back to camp.

Ookami watched him leave, still glaring at the hanyou. She turned around and headed into a different direction. As Inuyasha was walking back at camp, he realized what would happen if Kagome found out she let Ookami go. She would probably 'sit' him so hard he would end up on the other side of the world, or worse. If he didn't bring her back, Kagome would hate him and would probably go home forever! As Inuyasha realized that he turned around quickly.

A little while later…

"Damn it where did that mongrel go," mumbled Inuyasha as he searched the forest but found no sign of her. Inuyasha once again tripped landing on his face.

"Ouch…" said Inuyasha as he rubbed his head.

He felt something cold running down his chest and reached down and touched it. He looked at his hand and saw a red liquid substance. Even though there was barely any moonlight Inuyasha knew immediately what the liquid was.

"Shit, I reopened my wounds," said Inuyasha. He tore a piece of his red fire rat robe and wrapped it around the reopened wound. "This will have to do for now," he said.

Inuyasha tried to get up but fell down.

"Damn, I can't get up. Looks like I'll be here for awhile, just my luck," he said sarcastically and listened to the nighttime sounds.

_Rustle_

Inuyasha became silent and listened for the sound again.

_Rustle_

Quickly, Inuyasha turned towards the place where the sound came from. Inuyasha looked at a bush where the rustling came from. He picked up a rock and threw it and the bush, hoping to scare something away. There was a loud thud as his rock landed and that defiantly did not sound good to him.

'Grr'

Inuyasha froze, hoping that whatever the rock hit wasn't a powerful demon, for he was in absolutely no shape to fight. He waited with baited breath, looking at the bush to see what lies behind. Golden eyes glared at him from the bush and the creature stepped out from its hiding. Inuyasha felt like kicking himself when he realized he was terrified for nothing, for the creature was no other than Ookami who looked really pissed at him.

"Oh it's just you, for a moment I thought I had to fight something powerful," said Inuyasha mockingly. Ookami growled angrily.

"Oh shut up!" yelled Inuyasha. "I can't believe I let Kagome keep you, you have been nothing but trouble for me!" he yelled fuming. "If it wasn't for you Kagome would still be here with…me," said Inuyasha silently but Ookami heard him loud and clear. She became very silent, listening to Inuyasha with interest.

Inuyasha noticed this and smirked.

"You act so human sometimes," said Inuyasha. "You are so much different from many dogs, like how you have no smell"

Ookami stiffened and looked very uneasy.

He looked at her and smiled a bit. "Well, how bout we got go back to camp now?" he asked changing the subject. "I won't do anymore traps for ya, so let's go back"

Ookami nodded he head okay and Inuyasha stood up and started to walk back.

'Grr'

Inuyasha looked at Ookami, wondering why she was growling at him.

"What did I do now!" he said angrily but stopped yelling. Ookami wasn't growling at him, she was growling at something else. "What is it?" he asked taking a step closer to her.

"_Inuyasha you fool, behind you!"_

"What the hell?" said Inuyasha but quickly turned around to see what was behind him.

A piercing pain went through Inuyasha's chest and his vision had become slightly lured. He looked down towards his chest and saw an arm going through his chest. He looked up to see w had done this and Inuyasha gritted his teeth angrily.

**(A.I. Have you ever noticed that all the spots Inuyasha gets hurt, is always his chest? Weird isn't?)**

A pissed off Sesshoumaru glared at his brother dangerously.

"Gah..." Inuyasha cried out in pain and glared at Sesshoumaru. "You…bastard what do you want?"

Sesshoumaru pulled his blood soaked arm out of Inuyasha and grabbed him by the throat instead. "Well, you see my fool of a brother. A few days ago, I felt a very strong presence and decided to find who this presence belonged too, so I went in search," said the great youkai lord and tossed Inuyasha into a tree. Inuyasha hit it hard fell to the ground, wincing out of pain.

His vision was blurred but saw his brother approaching dangerously. "So, what's that got to do with me?" he asked, blinking furiously trying to return his vision.

"Well, you see this power led me to you. This great powerful presence seemed to come from you, an unworthy half-breed!" he yelled, his eyes flashed red. "So now, my brother, I must kill you!"

Sesshoumaru's eyes had become bloodshot and his face and hold body changed rapidly. Soon a giant dog demon stood before Inuyasha teeth's bared, glaring hungrily at the almost unconscious hanyou.

'Crap this is defiantly not good,' thought Inuyasha, his vision still blurred.

Sesshoumaru leaned down at Inuyasha showing his fangs menacingly. He was about to bite Inuyasha when something came and bit Sesshoumaru on his leg. He howled out off pain and knocked the creature off his leg. It landed in front of Inuyasha.

Inuyasha blinked to see what the creature was and frowned. "Ookami, what the hell!" yelled Inuyasha. "You stupid dog, don't fight him, he'll crush you!"

She turned towards Inuyasha and growled, and turned back at Sesshoumaru. He looked at her and growled, but he stopped and his eyes grew wide. Inuyasha vision started to become much darker but Ookami seemed to get brighter. Light was surrounding her and he soon felt the same power he met few days ago.

Sesshoumaru smiled showing both his fangs and suddenly slashed at Ookami. Ookami tried to dodge, but she wasn't quick enough. His claw slashed her side and her fur became the color of red.

Inuyasha watched with horror. 'Damn it, I wish brought my tetsusaiga with me then I can slash Sesshoumaru in half!' thought Inuyasha angrily.

He felt his strength draining and his vision started to go darker. He could barely see the fight, and who was winning. He blinked furiously to see what was going on but he couldn't see anything.

_Flash!_

A flash of light blinded Inuyasha. 'Gah! What the, what the heel was that?' thought Inuyasha. He was slowly going unconscious.

He blinked furiously and his vision slowly returned to him, and he was shocked by what he saw. Two huge dog demons stood in front of him. One was bleeding by its side and the other one looked like he was frozen.

Everything started to go black. "Wha, two…Sesshoumarus'…?" and everything was engulfed in darkness.

Man, I'm glad I ended it here! I love to keep people on the edge of their seats, and then end it on a cliffhanger! Sorry, got carried away, and I'm sorry for leaving ya hanging. I'll update soon because I know what the next chapter will be about! Well, so long for now and it's good to be back!


	9. Secret Mission

The Four Souls Demon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha but I do own the mysterious dog….

Hey everyone! Thanks for all the reviews I got last chapter it made me feel really happy to get them, and made me think how all of you want me to continue this story. As many of you know, I left it on a dire cliffhanger last chapter many of you told me "GET ON WITH THE DAMN STORY!" and well, I decided to do so, and no I wasn't threatened by my friends to update, hehehe. Anyways enough of my crazy talking, here is the story!

**Secret Mission**

Inuyasha lazily sat up and rubbed his eyes. He yawned loudly and stretched his cramped arms. After he shook off his sleepiness, he laid back down to get more sleep, but he felt something wasn't right here. He remembered being in forest but now he was in a clearing and he was searching for Ookami…and then his brother... He leapt to his feet quickly looking for any traces of his older brother.

"Inuyasha I am glad you are awake"

He leaped back in surprise and saw Miroku giving him a sheepish grin.

Inuyasha sat back down glaring at Miroku. "Oh, it's you monk," he said dryly but looked around for any trace of his brother. Finding none, he looked at the fire in front of him and smelled a stew boiling. Hungrily, he grabbed it and scarfed it down, ignoring his manners as usually.

After finishing up, he decided to get his answers. "So monk, where is my brother," he asked.

Miroku looked at him confused. "I don't know Inuyasha, why do you ask?"

Inuyasha looked at him astonished and then he became frustrated. "Wasn't my brother here? I mean, I saw him and he attacked me and I fainted and Ookami was injured and she turned into this big dog demon…and are you laughing at me?" yelled Inuyasha glaring at the monk who was trying his hardest to not break in to laughs.

Stifling his laughter, he spoke. "I am sorry Inuyasha but you must have dreamed it because Ookami brought you back and we assumed you had fainted," he finished and Inuyasha glared at him.

"Oh, yeah! Then what about this wound!" Inuyasha opened his haori to show Miroku his wound but when he looked down, he saw nothing. "What the hell…?"

"Inuyasha, I did not realize you were _that _kind of guy"

The hanyou jumped back again but only saw a smirking Sango and Shippo cracking up on her shoulder.

He blushed furiously. "I'm telling you, there was a wound here and Sesshoumaru attacked me…" he said.

Miroku stood up and hit Inuyasha on the head with his staff.

"What the hell was that for?" said Inuyasha, rubbing his sore head.

"I was trying to knock some sense into you," said Miroku and sat back down and sighed. "Like I said, there was no Sesshoumaru, you were dreaming"

"Fine," said Inuyasha admitting he was wrong and started to walk towards the woods.

"Inuyasha, you shouldn't leave alone you should take Ookami with you," yelled Miroku. "She can turn into a dog demon to protect to you!" he said sarcastically and got the finger from a pissed off hanyou.

Inuyasha jumped into a nearby tree, sorting his thoughts. 'Was it all really just a dream? It might have been, but it seemed so real,' Inuyasha sighed and looked down from his branch towards the camp. 'It must have been a dream, I'm not hurt and Ookami isn't…'

He lost his train of thought when he saw Ookami get up from her spot. She was limping and Inuyasha could see why. She had a big wound on the side of her, exactly where Sesshoumaru hit her. It wasn't a dream, it was real and a new question popped in his head.

'What is Ookami really?'

He looked back and saw Kirara come up to Ookami. It seemed like they were talking to each other. Strange, he didn't think it was possible for demons to communicate with other animals but Kirara seems to be talking to Ookami now.

An idea was brewing Inuyasha's mind.

"I think I know how to get my answers," he said out loud staring interestingly at the fire cat.

Later that night…

While everyone was asleep, Inuyasha took Kirara away from the camp.

"Kirara, I need a favor," said Inuyasha and Kirara mewed in response. "Can you communicate to Ookami?"

Kirara nodded her head, and Inuyasha smiled. It seemed he was going to get his answers after all.

"Good, because I need some answers from her," he said and Kirara listened patiently, waiting for the point of taking her away from her master. "Can you ask Ookami some…questions?" She mewed in response. "Good, this is what I want you to ask her…"

He whispered in her ear and she nodded her head in response. "Meet me back here when you are done with your mission…"

She mewed once again and transformed into her big cat form and went back to the camp.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

**(Just to let you know the italics will mean they are communicating with each other)**

As she got towards camp, she found that Ookami was gone. She sniffed the air for her scent but found nothing. Confused, she took to the air to find her. She went across the forest looking for her trace but found none until she came across a cliff.

There, sitting near the edge was Ookami and was she was looking at the moon above. As Kirara got closer, Ookami took note of her presence and watched her land.

"_Why hello there Kirara, what brings you here?" _asked Ookami turning her head sideways out of curiosity.

"_I have some questions to ask," _said Kirara, transforming back into her kitten form.

"_Questions? That's rather sad, I was hoping you would tell me more of your adventures with Sango," _said Ookami and she lied down and stared at the kit. _"Oh well, what is your questions, I mean the hanyou's questions"_

"_How did you know?" _

"_I didn't, you just told me," _said Ookami, and she started to scratch her ears. _"Damn itchy ears, they always bug me when they start to itch"_

Kirara a little angry she was easily tricked decided to ask her questions now. _"Enough talk of itchy ears, I would like the questions answered!" _Kirara growled angrily

"_Alright, alright, I will answer your questions just don't have a hissy fit," _said Ookami and she stopped itching her ears.

"_Good, my first question is, are you a dog demon?" _

"_Oh heavens no, I am a dog but not a dog demon"_

"_Alright," _said Kirara. She gave Ookami a questioningly look, trying to figure out if she was telling the truth. _"My next question is, the voice Inuyasha heard, was it you?"_

"_Depends, Inuyasha heard two voices, you have to be more specific," _said Ookami tauntingly.

Kirara growled out of annoyance. _"Did you tell him to get out of the way or not?"_

"_Yes, yes, I did," _was Ookami's reply. Kirara took a step back, surprised by her answer. _"I bet your wondering how I did it too. It's fairly simple, every animal has the ability to do so, you have to just unlock that ability by trusting whom ever you want to talk too," _she said with matter of factly tone.

"_That's logical, I think. Alright, final question, what are you?" _asked Kirara.

Ookami froze with that response and she looked away. _"I am a dog who loves to hear stories of adventures, that's who I am," _and she said no more.

Kirara, even though she didn't want to retreated back to camp, because she figures her questions will be no longer answered. As Kirara flew away, Ookami watched with interest. She smiled showing both her fangs.

"_Don't worry Inuyasha, you will get your real answers soon enough,"_ said Ookami, she looked at the moon one last time and howled, letting her thoughts be known to nature.

Back at camp...

Inuyasha heard Ookami howl and saw Kirara coming to the spot at speed. "So is she not what she seems?" asked Inuyasha. Kirara nodded her head yes. 'When Kagome comes back here, then I will tell her about her dear _dog_,' thought Inuyasha, planning his and Kagome's confrontation.

Sorry another cliffhanger, man, I should stop doing this to you people. I am sorry if you didn't like the poetic part at the end but I was feeling a little dramatic so I had to add it in there. And before I go write the next chapter, remember to review me please!

P.S. Just to let everyone know, I don't like the new reply thing so next chapter I am going back to the old way of doing stuff…


	10. Confrontations and Betrayal

The Four Souls Demon

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha until I own the world! Mwahahaha!

Hey everyone me again. I can't believe I am updating so soon, okay I can believe it in, it's probably because it's getting to my favorite part in the story. In this chapter a lot happens, and I mean a lot happens…I'm sorry, I'm so giddy for some reason and I can't help it if I seem excited! The author is shutting up now and here is the next chapter of The Four Souls Demon!

**Confrontations and Betrayal**

Everyone waited patiently (except Inuyasha) for Kagome to return to their time. Truthfully, Inuyasha was getting annoyed a bit and kept tapping his foot impatiently and mumbling something about "stupid wenches" and "being late" which was getting both on the demon exterminator's and the monk's last nerve.

"Where the fuck is she?" yelled Inuyasha, glaring at the well menacingly.

That was their last nerve, and Inuyasha just broke both of them.

Inuyasha felt something hard hit him in the back of the head. "Ow!" he twirled around at the two. "Okay who threw that?" he barked.

They both smiled innocently, but when Inuyasha turned to stare at the well, they both broke into a fit of laughter. Inuyasha turned around and glared at both them and "Feh'd". He went closer to the well and peered in it, seeing no Kagome he sighed.

Sango and Miroku both saw this and they both decided to strike again but by using bigger rocks. They both found big rocks and tossed them at Inuyasha once again. Sango's hit Inuyasha behind the head but Miroku hit another squirrel.

"Oww!" yelled Inuyasha and turned around to glare out both of them again. "If you guys throw one more fuckin' rock, I swear I am going to hurt both of you!" he yelled but they both weren't paying much attention. Just then, a giant yellow bag popped out of the well and Inuyasha was standing where it was going to land.

_Thud!_

"Ouch!" Inuyasha was flattened by the big yellow bag and Miroku and Shippo broke into laughs.

As they were laughing and Inuyasha being suffocated from the huge yellow bag, Kagome crawled out of the well.

She looked down and saw Inuyasha under her bag. "Inuyasha are you alright?" she asked quickly lifting the bag off him.

He answered angrily. "Do I look okay to you? You practically flattened me to death, you stupid bitch!" he yelled. Kagome glared at him and dropped her bag on him again.

"Oops"

Was her reply and another huge groan was heard from the hanyou as the bag once again flattened him. He growled angrily at her and she turned around and sticked her tongue out at him.

"Annoying wench," he remarked angrily trying to get up.

Hearing his remark, Kagome said his least favorite words. "Sit boy" and Inuyasha collided with the ground for the second time. Inuyasha grumbled unhappily while Kagome walked off with Sango.

'I thought he would be over the fight between us but apparently not, the stubborn hanyou,' thought Kagome dryly as she listened to Sango about what had happened the past few days.

As Kagome walked away, Inuyasha crawled out from under the huge bag, and glared at Kagome solemnly. 'I thought she cooled off by now,' he thought and picked up the bag, and followed the two.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

It was late at night now, and neither Kagome nor Inuyasha had spoken to each other, in fear of angry each other more. All through the day they have been avoiding each other and it was well noticed to both Miroku and Sango. They didn't like how these two reacted and it bothered them as well, so while Kagome and Inuyasha ignored each other, Miroku and Sango were plotting.

After going through the detail of their plan for the last time, Sango spoke up. "Looks like the fire is going out," she said getting the two's attention. "Inuyasha, why don't you go get some more firewood?" asked Sango urging him with her hard stare. He replied with his usual "Feh'd" and started to go into the forest.

Miroku winked at Sango, and turned to Kagome. "Kagome, you better go with him incase he faints," he said giving Kagome his sheepish grin.

'Wait, what was going on here?' thought Kagome and she noticed Sango's uneasiness. Kagome smiled at her. 'Sango wants to be alone with him, I get it,' she thought but sadly got the idea totally wrong.

Kagome stood up and clapped her hands together happily. "Alright, we will leave you guys alone," she said and before Inuyasha could protest she dragged him into the forest.

Sighing, Sango laid back, not knowing the monk was right behind her, reaching his "cursed" hand right toward her backside.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As Inuyasha and Kagome entered the woods, they heard a loud shriek and a slap coming from camp, but knew right away what had happened. Inuyasha sighed dully, 'When will that monk ever learn,' he thought and glanced back at Kagome. Of course to his utter surprise, she was staring at him. They both blushed and looked the other way, as Inuyasha gruntly asked, "What?" as he tried to hide his red face.

She replied, "Nothing," and they both became silent once again.

Inuyasha's ears started to twitch annoyingly, he didn't like it when it was this quite when he was with Kagome, it just didn't feel right. He decided to speak up and apologize, even though it might cost him is pride. Well, it's better than eating dirt.

Sighing, he stopped walking, and Kagome stared at him curiously. He knew she was staring and he didn't want her to look him in the face when he was going to apologize, it be too much for his heart. "Kagome," he started.

Her brown eyes stared at him out of curiosity. She answered. "Yes, Inuyasha?"

He sighed, might as well say it now. "I'm…sorry," he finished and started to walk away from Kagome who stood there shocked.

'He didn't…just apologize, did he?' thought Kagome. She smiled brightly and ran up to Inuyasha. She stared at him intensely. "I'm sorry too Inuyasha," she said gently, and saw that Inuyasha's ears twitched from the response of her voice.

Even though Inuyasha didn't say anything anymore, she knew she was forgiven. She sighed silently, and followed Inuyasha happily through the woods, glad they were no longer fighting and things might return to normal for them.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Back at camp, Miroku was rubbing his red cheek and Sango was glaring at him angrily as she tended to Shippo and Kirara. Not really paying attention to the fight Sango and Miroku just had, Shippo continued to play with Kirara though she really didn't seem interested in playing. Kirara seemed a little on edgy.

After his fifth time of trying to play with Kirara, Shippo gave up. He collapsed on the ground. "Man, this is so boring without Ookami around," he stated bluntly.

Miroku and Sango looked at Shippo, then around the camp for Ookami. Shippo was right, Ookami was no where in sight, though footprints of Ookami led to the forest, exactly where Inuyasha and Kagome went.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

The full moon lit up the clearing making everything easily seen. A lake shined in the middle of the grassy clearing, making it look like something from a mere fairytale. The grass swayed back and forth from the gentle winds, and it caressed over the lake, making it a calming presence. Not awhile ago though, Inuyasha and Kagome had stumbled upon this fantasy place.

They both were lying down on the grass, looking up at the sky, forgetting their duties. It was quite between them but they were both very happy. A thought came to Inuyasha, about what he was going to tell Kagome…about Ookami…

He decided to speak. "Kagome, there is something about Ookami you should know," he started.

Kagome looked at him curiously. "What?" she asked sincerely, wondering what could be wrong.

Scratching his head, he might as well just tell her what he thought. "I don't think Ookami is a dog, I think she's a demon," he stated looking at Kagome. Wincing when Kagome started to laugh but he growled out of frustration. "Kagome, I'm serious. She has no scent, she can see jewel shards, and I think…I think she can transform into a giant dog demon…" he finished and stared at Kagome intensely.

She stopped laughing and saw how serious Inuyasha was. "How do you know this?" she asked, trying to figure out if this was another scheme to get rid of Ookami.

He sighed and answered dryly. "Mostly I saw and smelt for myself, but Kirara talked to her, and she doesn't think she is a dog either" He looked away, afraid she may not believe anything he just said.

Wait…Kirara told him? She knew Kirara was smart but how is he so sure? A thought came to Kagome, something she forgot to tell Inuyasha when they first found Ookami. She was used to it now, so it had escaped her memory. She rubbed her head out of disbelief, Ookami probably was a demon.

Sighing, she spoke to Inuyasha finally. "Inuyasha," his ears twitched towards her, "I think your right. I forgot to tell you when we first met Ookami…she glows like the Shikon-No-Tama," she finished and Inuyasha looked at her with wide eyes.

He stared at her in disbelief. "So you believe me?" he asked softly.

Kagome nodded, and they both became silent. Inuyasha broke the silence between them once again. "Were going to force information out her, you know that right?" he said and he stood up.

With sadden eyes, Kagome spoke. "Yeah, I know," she sighed sadly and stood up along with Inuyasha. She spoke sadly to Inuyasha. "Lets not do anything until morning, 'kay?" and Inuyasha nodded in reply.

They both stood there, looking at the lake. They didn't want to do this to Ookami but it was the only way…the only way to find out what Ookami really is. Inuyasha and Kagome started to head back to camp, but unknown to them, someone had heard their whole conversation.

In the forest, golden eyes stared at them out of fury. The creature bared its fangs angrily at the two. As they disappeared into the forest, they creature stepped out of its hiding place. The moonlight showed Ookami, the wind blowing her fur. She bared her fangs angrily at the two, and her eyes were filled with hate.

She howled angrily. _"So their going to be betray me, eh? Damn, that Inuyasha telling her about everything, but I will show them," _and Ookami stalked angrily after the two, as if they were prey when hunting.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

As everyone slept, Ookami crept out of Shippo's arms. Stealthily, she made her way over to Kagome making sure not to awaken the hanyou as moved. She went past the slayer and monk easily for they slept like logs, she smiled. She stepped on twig, and she stopped moving, afraid she had awakened the half-breed or the fire cat.

All that could be heard in the night was the sound of deep breathing from everyone and the sounds of the forest. She smiled cockily. She crept towards Kagome, fangs bared at Kagome's naked neck. Someone shifted in their sleep and Ookami paused, hoping the darkness of the forest would hide her.

Not another movement was made. She smiled happily, and swiftly bit the chain that held the Shikon-No-Tama, grasping it in her mouth. She quickly moved out of the way as Kagome rolled to her side.

Ookami glared at the people sleeping and slowly made her way out of camp. If seen from a far, it would look like an evil spirit was leaving because how her fur glistened in the night and the look of hate was so clearly seen on her face.

Before she lost sight of the group, she said this. _"I finally have what was mine in the first place, so do not worry petty creatures, you will never see the likes of me again," _she said and was about to leave before she added. _"And you will never see the Shikon-No-Tame again either…" _and she fled through the night, not knowing the fire cat's eyes were open the whole time.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Kirara had been following Ookami for awhile now, flying overhead in her big cat form. Strange that Ookami hadn't spotted her head yet, she kept following her. Kirara looked up ahead and saw that Ookami was heading toward a clearing by a huge lake.

As they both got to the lake, Ookami had stopped and waited for Kirara to land.

As the fire cat landed, she growled angrily at Ookami. _"How dare you betray us like that?" _she roared angrily hoping that Ookami would flinch from fear.

She didn't, but returned a very hardened stare in return. _"I did not betray you or the others, they were going to betray me in the morning, and I wouldn't allow it, so I took what was mine," _she sneered and growled angrily back. Kirara shivered, Ookami's growl was very different than normal. It was nothing she had ever heard, like two voices were speaking at the same time out of fury.

Kirara glared at her. _"Give the Shikon-No-Tama back Ookami, or I will fight you for it," _challenged Kirara.

Ookami gave an eerie smile, and she bowed low to the ground but she never took her cold stare off Kirara. _"So be it," _she finished and Kirara charged at her. Ookami only smiled and a bright flash formed around her body as she charged at Kirara also, giving off a mad sneer. _"But remember this Kirara, my name isn't Ookami…"_

Mwhahaha, I am the Queen of cliffhangers! Wait a minute, that's very bad of me, I'm going to get shot if I don't update soon…crap. I hope you guys liked the chapter because I worked really hard on it, and if you didn't I will kill you, just kidding! Well, I got to go work on my other stories so wish me luck, and remember to review!


End file.
